


Happy Birthday, Officer Eiffel

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: :), Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Happy birthday Eiffel, I have gifted you angst, Post-Canon, hurt/only a little comfort, tbh this turned out way angstier then I thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: There wasn’t anything odd about today, Doug was pretty sure. He just had a...feeling, ever since he woke up, about today.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Happy Birthday, Officer Eiffel

There wasn’t anything odd about today, Doug was pretty sure. He just had a...feeling, ever since he woke up, about today. He knew it was the “holiday season”, as Renée had told him, and he was pretty sure that it was Christmas, but that wasn’t it. He knew that wasn’t it.

Renée was always sad around him, and he didn’t want to make her even sadder by asking, so he’s been trying to figure it out on his own. He didn’t ask Hera or Isabel, either, because he gets the feeling they would tell Renée, and he _really_ doesn’t want to make her sad. 

Doug walked out into the kitchen, where he could see Renée frying up some eggs.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asks, starling her.

“Oh, E- Doug, I didn’t- I didn’t see you. I got everything out here, if you want to set the table?”

“Sure,” He agrees, trying to ignore how her face got all frowny and upset. There wasn’t a lot of work to do, they had gotten some paper plates a few days ago, and there always seemed to be just the right amount of forks in the drawer for the three of them that actually needed food. 

“Oh, add another two place settings.” Renée called over her shoulder. “Lovelace and Jacobi are coming over.”

“Oh, yeah?” Doug said lightly. “For...Christmas?” Those two came over for special days, or for the odd dinner or two. He suspected that they often ate together, outside of Renée and him. Not because they didn’t like him, but because they felt misplaced in the group. He’s never said his observation out loud, because he’s pretty sure Jacobi and Lovelace would get mad or something. 

“That’s one reason,” Renée responded. 

“There are other reasons?” Doug asked. 

“Well...yeah.” She said, as if it were obvious. 

“...And those would be?” 

Renée paused, taking the saucepan she had been stirring off the heat. She turned to him, concern evident on her face. “Doug, are you- do you really not know?”

“Is Isabel Jewish?” He’s trying for a joke, but he realizes he doesn’t actually know.

“No. No. Doug, it-it’s your _birthday_.” Renée told him. Her face was tentative, and he was pretty sure she was holding back a tear. 

“My- oh.” Doug blinked. Suddenly, the off feeling made sense. “I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t realize...” Renée frowned, “I didn’t realize you didn’t know.”

“I mean, I kinda thought today was weird, but.” Doug shrugs. “So, Isabel and Jacobi?”

“Um, yeah. Lovelace is bringing the cake, I think.”

“Cool. Can’t really be a party without cake.” Doug tries to joke, but it falls flat. 

“Yeah.” Renée smiles fakely. “Uh, they should be here soon.”

“Okay! Awesome, yeah. I’m gonna go- work on something. In my room. Until they arrive.” Doug lies, his words odd and stilted. 

Renée doesn’t call him out on it, but he can see the stiffening in her posture. “Yeah, you can- I’ll call for you when they get here.”

“Okay. Thanks, Renée.” Doug leaves the room as quick as he can, brushing past Dominik on the way up.

“Oh! Sorry, Doug,” He says, smiling. “And happy birthday, by the way.”

Doug smiles at the other man, but internally he’s screaming, because- did _everyone_ know it was his birthday besides him?

Dominik walks into the kitchen, and Doug starts to hear the beginning snippets of their conversation. 

“He didn’t even _know_ , Dom,” He can hear Renée cry, and goddamn if that didn’t make him feel bad because that was the opposite of what he had wanted. 

Doug walks up to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Hey, Hera? Are you there?” He asks after a while.

“Always, Officer Eiffel.”

“Did- Did you know it was my birthday too?”

“...Y-Yes. I did.”

“Oh. I thought so.” Doug was silent for a moment more before he asks, “How old am I?”

“36.” Hera tells him.

“Oh.” He doesn’t say anything else.

Happy birthday to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacobi says “happy birthday ya filthy animal” bc eiffel told them about the home alone 2 thing and Doug is so confused 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
